In order to prevent vehicular accidents occurring due to a blind spot or “dead zone” around a vehicle, a front and rear view camera and an around view monitor (AVM) for monitoring the surroundings of the vehicle have been recently installed in vehicles. In addition, cameras capable of replacing an outside mirror for the purpose of improving fuel efficiency in addition to removing the dead zone have been actively developed.
For example, in some vehicles, narrow angle cameras are mounted at left and right sides outside of both doors of the vehicle instead of the outside mirror, and the cameras output a camera image to displays mounted at left and right sides inside of the vehicle. However, conventional systems for providing image information around the vehicle have problems in that when the camera or the display fails, the failed camera or display may interfere with the driving of the vehicle. Since the left and right cameras, which are the narrow angle cameras, provide narrow angle images for the rear side of the vehicle, an amount of viewed ground is small, and as a result, it is difficult to sufficiently monitor the dead zone.
In addition, a wide angle four-channel AVM camera can be installed in a vehicle to provide a top view. However, such system has problems in that when some components such as the camera and the like fail, the failed component may interfere with the driving of the vehicle, and sufficient image quality of the outside of the vehicle is not provided.